


Lunch with Sticky Note Compliments

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Alternate Universe - Office, Author is having writer's block, Derek Hale is not good at flirting, I Don't Even Know, M/M, News Representative Derek Hale, Secret Admirer, Secretary Stiles Stilinski, compliments, please accept this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: A brown bag for Stiles, there's lunch inside, oh and a sticky note.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	Lunch with Sticky Note Compliments

It was lunch and Stiles was at his shift working as a secretary. He was wondering whether he’d get drive-thru from Mcdonald’s or from that Chinese takeout restaurant with the spicy noodles.

That was until Jordan Parrish, his workmate who worked at the front desk, snapped him out of his hungry thoughts.

“Stiles, Earth to Stiles! Hey!”

“Yeah?”

“There’s something for you, front desk.”

“Okay,” Stiles put his phone down and got up, there was indeed a brown bag with his name written on it, sitting on the front desk.

“Who brought it?” Stiles asked Jordan who was behind him.

“I don’t know, it just appeared after I went to get a refill on my coffee from the break room.”

“Huh. Oh well, it’s lunch for me,” Stiles took the brown bag back to his desk.

It was a well-organized lunch of a turkey sandwich, apple slices, and a note.

_ You look so handsome. _

Weird, but Stiles couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. He digs into the lunch that wildly reminded him of middle school with the brown bag, turkey sandwich, apple slices and not to mention the sticky note compliment.

Stiles assumes it’s his dad since he’s staying at home today. Turns out his dad had no idea.

The next day, once again, the mysterious brown bag appears on the front desk. Today, it was a Cobb salad, a Brioche, and a note.

_ You shouldn’t work so late, don’t want you to burn out. _

Stiles nods, he had been working late this week. It’s glad to know the sticky note lunch stranger cares about Stiles burning out.

The stranger continues bringing Stiles lunch all throughout the rest of the week and the next, sometimes dinner too.

On Tuesday, Mac and Cheese with  _ I know it’s classic but classics are as timeless as you. _

On Wednesday, a club sandwich with  _ Your smile can light a thousand rooms. _

And on Thursday, lamb shawarma and falafel with  _ You must get a ticket every time you drive, cause you got fine written all over you. _

Cheesy, but it probably was Stiles’ favorite.

The sticky notes cluttering up in the first drawer of his desk. He needed to know who the mystery lunch and complimenting sticky note person was. Whoever it was, they had a big crush on Stiles and it was noticeable through the sticky notes.

He waits, hovering around in sight of the elevator and front desk, circling the area like a vulture. The clock ticks 12, lunch starts and he sees Parrish leave the front desk to get his coffee refilled, then a figure walks in, a man wearing a grey tux, spiked up black hair, a stubble, holding a brown bag. There was only one person with a grey tux, spiked up black hair, and a stubble in Beacon Hills, that was Derek Hale. News representative, Derek Hale, who was also Stiles’ crush. The Derek Hale, who also had a crush on Stiles.

Stiles, unashamedly, would dream about him, then end up with morning wood. Before he snapped out his fantasy, Derek sets the brown bag down on the front desk before walking out. Giving Stiles no chance to approach him. Dang it.

Stiles runs to the brown bag set on the front desk and takes it to his desk. Looking past the fast-food style classic hamburger and curly fries, he fishes out the sticky note.

_ I think it’d be pretty neat if we met over brunch. Tomorrow, 11 at Louie’s? _

Stiles squealed in his mind. He couldn’t wait, especially after seeing a peep of who his mystery admirer was.

The next day, Stiles was up early, bouncing around his apartment as he picked out something to wear, he decided to go casual, with a plaid button-up over a patterned tee, and jeans. He was also going to wear his fancy converse, the ones he wore to parties and occasions.

He jumps down the stairs, his excitement bubbling inside him. He drove his jeep to Louis and made it on time to his brunch date. Walking in, he saw Derek, sitting at a seat, half of his face covered by the menu.

Stiles hops up to the table, the man looks up at him.

“Heyyy,” Stiles awkwardly said.  _ Gosh, why is it so hard to talk to crushes, and especially when it’s Derek the-hottest-news-representative-in-the-world Hale? _

“Stiles, you came.”

“Yeah, I did,” Stiles said, still standing near Derek.

“Sit down, I ordered some coffee, you don’t mind a cappuccino right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Stiles said, sitting down in front of Derek, “also, um, it’s very obvious.”

“What is?” Derek asked, his eyebrow arching.

“Your crush on me. The sticky notes gave it away, really easily. Also, don’t do that, on a normal basis, cause when you really think about it,” Stiles inches closer, “it sorta is stalker-ish.”

“Hopefully I don’t have to,” Derek said.

Stiles blushed, “aw, shush. Your sticky notes already made me blush.”

The waitress interrupts them, taking their order. Stiles just went with classic waffles and fried chicken and Derek ordered the same.

“So, the lunches… were they homemade?” Stiles asked.

Derek nods, “I usually don’t have to report to work until after lunch break, and I actually went to culinary school before changing goals.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, culinary school was fun, but I realized that the career wasn’t for me.”

“I’m still deciding what I want to be. But videography is really speaking to me. I did a few courses on video graphing during college.”

“Maybe you should become one. I could put in a good word for you.”

“Hmm... I might, but anyway, let’s not talk about careers and stuff.”

“Ok, what if I say that you look really adorable in your casual wear?”

Stiles smiles, covering his cheeks that heated up at the compliment,  _ goddamnit Derek Hale and his smile and his compliments and him in general. _

“I’d say thank you,” Stiles said, “and I’d look better without it.”

Derek’s eyebrows go up with surprise, “feisty, aren’t you?”

“I could be,” Stiles said, slyly smirking at Derek.

“I like that,” Derek said.

**Author's Note:**

> For A Very Sterek Winter 2021  
> I wrote this in one sitting. Sorry for the horrible quality.


End file.
